


Нити

by Miss_Ghost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, The Deathly Hallows, Triwizard Tournament, background politics
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Ghost/pseuds/Miss_Ghost
Summary: Европейское сообщество празднует окончание холодной войны между Магической Британией и Северной Империей под предводительством Геллерта Гриндевальда. Она длилась десятилетиями, но теперь Министерство утверждает, что им удалось заключить перемирие. Турнир Трех Волшебников должен стать символом мира, однако Гарри замечает следы волнения на лице директора. Темный Лорд прибывает в Хогвартс. Том Риддл, студент Шармбатона, хочет отыскать наследие Слизерина. А у Драко Малфоя будет трудный год.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 2





	Нити

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Threads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762373) by [inked_in_indigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inked_in_indigo/pseuds/inked_in_indigo). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/10340972   
> Так же опубликован на фикбуке.

Вечерний выпуск «Ежедневного Пророка» от 14.05.1996 г.:

«Подписание мирного договора. Магическая Холодная Война закончилась

ЛОНДОН. Магическая Британия и Северная Империя подписали мирное соглашение во вторник поздней ночью, что положило конец конфликту, длившемуся десятилетиями. В народе его прозвали «магическая холодная война».

– Мы с гордостью отпразднуем это великое событие, – сообщил министр магии Корнелиус Фадж. – Я и император Гриндевальд хотим как можно скорее позабыть этот темный эпизод в магической истории. Наше посольство нацелено на возобновление дипломатических связей, построенных на доверии и взаимовыручке.

Ожидается, что предварительные соглашения будут проходить все лето. Команды дипломатов работают посменно, чтобы ускорить процесс.

Альбус Дамблдор, в данный момент пребывающий в творческом отпуске от своих обязанностей директора Школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс, а также известный своим практически единоличным сопротивлением войску Гриндевальда в решающей битве за Ладлоу 1945 года во время Великой Магической войны, не присутствовал на подписании договора. Нам не удалось с ним связаться для получения какого-либо комментария по данному вопросу».

Ежедневный Пророк от 21.05.1996 г.:

«Турнир Трех Волшебников будет возобновлен в Хогвартсе

ЛОНДОН. После столь долгого перерыва, Турнир Трех Волшебников возвращается в Магическую Европу этой осенью.

Министерство официально заявило о возобновлении в этом году древней магической традиции. Событие ознаменует заключения альянса Северной Империи и Магической Британии. По данным источника близкого с Людо Бэгманом, главой отделения Магических Игр и Спорта, турнир будет проводиться в Хогвартсе с участием Шармбатонской Академиии Волшебства во Франции и Институтом Дурмстранга в Северной империи.

В понедельник днем министр магии Корнелиус Фадж анонсировал: «Как еще возможно отпраздновать единение европейского магического сообщества, чем не дружеским спортивным состязанием с лидерами будущего?»

«Читайте подробности на странице 6.»

Министерство, Лондон, начало августа

Альбус Дамблдор радовался новоприобретенными блестящими пурпурными чернилами. Он писал письмо Ньюту Скамандру, находясь на заседании, посвящённом Турниру Трех Волшебников. Обычно это Минерва посещала такие мероприятия, но они поспорили насчет окраса очередного селекционного эксперимента Аберфорта с козами. На этот раз красно-золотая в полоску, и, нет, к сожалению, не радужный рог. Но Альбус не собирался сдаваться, надежда умирает последней. Так что Альбус был вынужден присутствовать на министерском собрании, где обсуждались детали управления его школой.

Фадж до сих пор настаивал на привлечении дементоров для охраны. Остальные члены собрания, в купе с иностранными делегатами, нервно ерзали на сиденьях и еле сдерживались, чтобы не закатить глаза на его брюзжания. Альбус огляделся вокруг и решил, что пора.

– Я считаю, Корнелиус, – он говорил мягко, делая паузы, – так как первостепенная цель турнира состоит в объединении наших уважаемых наций, то благоразумнее будет создать более дружелюбную атмосферу. Мне сложно представить, что подумают наши союзники из Шармбатона и Дурмстрага, если их будут встречать на нашей родине тюремные охранники. Вообще-то на их месте я тоже вряд ли бы обрадовался.

Согласие раздалось со всех сторон стола. Альбус отклонился назад, тщательно рассматривая новую складку на рукаве. Он расправил ее. Обсуждение постепенно возобновилось, когда Юджиния Фаули, сотрудница департамента Межнационального Магического Сотрудничества, вступилась за идею присутствия авроров вместо дементоров. Фадж, наконец, отступился от затеи с дементорами, Крауч тем временем настаивал на присутствии авроров, и Альбусу пришлось

согласиться на компромисс. Сошлись на том, что авроры допускаются к охране школы, но только за пределами замка.

– Ну что ж, если здесь все улажено, то мы можем перейти к обсуждению количества чемпионов, так же, как и возрастного ограничения. Я так понял, по данному вопросу были некоторые разногласия, – проговорил Людо Бэгман. Альбус встрепенулся, наконец-то была затронута интересующая его тема – не прошло и года.

– Да, насчет этого, – Люциус Малфой плавно вклинился в разговор, – император Гриндевальд, конечно же, желает, чтобы это событие вошло в историю, а увеличение количества участников – верный путь достижения поставленной цели. Естественно, мы бы предпочли не рушить устоявшиеся традиции турнира, но император признает, что времена меняются, и мы с радостью готовы снизить возрастной порог до пятнадцати, во имя прогресса, разумеется, – он явно наслаждался новой ролью члена совета попечителей Дурмстранга. При условии, что по его скользкой, чем обычно, физиономии можно о чем-либо судить.

– Сомневаюсь, Люциус, – ровно ответил Альбус. – Обстоятельства складываются таким образом, что, независимо от результата, турнир просто не сможет не войти в историю, – Малфой быстро бросил взгляд в его сторону, мимолетно опустились уголки тонких губ, после чего явственно удержался от – какого-то ни было – высказывания, вертевшегося на языке. – Я соглашусь на двух чемпионов от школы. Но, боюсь, что пятнадцать – это слишком юно для турнира с такой высокой степенью смертности в истории. Они должны быть хотя бы совершеннолетними.

– Чем больше конкурентов, тем, естественно, зрелищнее, – согласился Эгберт Оффенбах, представитель делегации Геллерта. – Наш институт, директор Дамблдор, напротив стремится больше поощрять студентов. На нашем попечении их едва ли меньше, чем в Хогвартсе. А посему такое решение даст возможность представить более разнообразную возрастную группу. Или, как вы выражаетесь, расширить границы? Нам будет жаль лишать их возможности продемонстрировать все свои таланты. Если только вы не подразумеваете, что Хогвартс не в силах предоставить

необходимых чемпионов? Сомневаюсь, что у Франции возникнут с этим сложности. Не так ли, месье Рабютѐн?

Альбус улыбался, наблюдая, как французский делегат торопливо поспешил заверить, что Шармбатон располагает воистину великолепным набором кандидатов среди шестых и седьмых курсов. Все они готовы показать себя на международной арене, независимо от того один или двое смогут в итоге участвовать. Он также был за “расширение границ”, хотя шестнадцать их тоже устраивает, так как в рядах Шармбатона есть необычайно талантливый шестикурсник, который наверняка будет избран.

– Мы готовы согласиться на шестнадцать вместо пятнадцати, принимая во внимание предпринятые меры для охраны, Дамблдор, – жестко сказал Оффенбах. – Как вам, мистер Крауч, мистер Бэгман? Месье Рабютен? – Оффенбах держал зрительный контакт с Альбусом.

– Что ж, почему бы и нет, во всяком случае, пока Кубок Огня способен предоставить два имени от каждой школы, – быстро проговорил Фадж, даже не будучи спрошенным. – И, конечно, Хогвартс изобилует юными дарованиями в наши дни, не так ли, Альбус? Мне кажется, что в таком случае Мальчик-Который-Выжил окажется в категории участников, если мы согласимся на шестнадцать! – он весело хихикнул.

– Будет ли Гарри учувствовать в турнире, решать лишь ему самому, – резко заметил Альбус, повышая голос впервые за все время. При других обстоятельствах он был бы уверен, что мальчик не заинтересуется перспективой участия в турнирах за денежное вознаграждение. Сейчас же Альбус привык к тому, что тот встревает во всевозможные опасные ситуации помимо собственной воли. Крохотная надежа, что Гарри останется в стороне от турнира, независимо от того бросит он свое имя в Кубок или нет, все еще теплилась где-то там, внутри. Но не стоит так рано списывать Геллерта со счетов. Любая возможность обойти его в данном турнире будет бесценной.

– Итак, и Дурмтранг, и Шармбатон согласны на двух чемпионов не младше шестнадцати лет, – аккуратно подвел итоги Малфой, после непродолжительной паузы. – Дамблдор?

– Вижу, что я в меньшинстве, – заключил он безмятежно, в то время как беспокойство начинало грызть изнутри. Нет, пока он отчетливо не может видеть нити, что Гриндевальд раскинул, дабы заполучить оставшиеся Дары Смерти и совершить следующую попытку по завоеванию Магической Британии. Но Альбус знал, что они где-то здесь. Вот только где…

Он вернул мантию Гарри, но Геллерт даже не подумает, что она находится у наследника Поттеров. Нет, мантия в безопасности. Правда, есть крошечный шанс, что Геллерт действительно потерял всякое чувство достоинства или чести и соберется совершить месть над мальчиком, едва достигшим шестнадцати лет. Гарри в безопасности только в пределах Хогвартса и площади Гриммо.

Камень. Альбусу необходимо определить местоположение камня.

Он быстро стал извиняться. У него, ко всему прочему, есть обязанности в школе и необходимо подготовиться к такому запоминающемуся событию будущего учебного года.

– Минерва будет на связи, Корнелиус, Барти, – сказал он сердечно. – Прошу вас, не стесняйтесь приходить ко мне в офис с любыми вопросами. Как и всегда, не забудьте заранее прислать сову.

Он повернулся к Малфою и Оффенбаху: – Передайте Геллерту всего наилучшего. Вы справитесь, Люциус, Эгберт?

Он не задержался, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию.

Настало время проверить гипотезу насчет Мраксов, подумал он. С их слов можно представить, что там целый мэнор, полностью состоящий из семейных реликвий. Настало время провести расследование. Геллерт и так подобрался слишком близко, а Альбус больше не может притворяться, что не ищет любые, даже самые невероятные, сплетни о наследии Певереллов.

Он покинул собрание насвистывая.

Париж, Франция, середина Августа.

Меропа Риддл, в девичестве Гонт, осмотрела двухкомнатную квартиру, которую звала домом последние четырнадцать лет. Ностальгия отдавалась сладкой горечью на кончике языка. Она знала, это не будет длиться вечно. Но мысль, что нужно оставить позади жизнь, которую они с сыном построили, отдавала ощутимой болью в груди. По мере взросления, Том проводил все больше времени вне дома, Меропа стала видеть его тень повсюду от аккуратно расставленных рядов его старых школьных учебников в книжном шкафу гостиной до большой коллекции любимых сортов экзотических китайских чаев на кухонной столешнице. Он уже почти закончил паковаться и этим вечером после обеда отправится в школу. Как один из немногих избранных учеников Шармбатона, он поедет в Хогвартс для участия в Турнире Трех Волшебников, где будет проходить в последнем этапе отборки чемпионов. Она не сомневалась, что он выиграет.

Меропа однажды мечтала, как Том пойдет в Хогвартс, ровно так же, как она хотела пойти туда сама. Но и спустя четырнадцать лет вопиллер Марволо до сих пор звучал в ушах. Узнай он талантах ее мальчика, их бы нашли в Англии, а Морволо забрал и вырастил Тома, как собственного, по своему понятию и разумению. Возможно, и убил бы, не в силах рассмотреть что-либо дальше чистокровных предубеждений. Ее сына, ее мальчика, ее и только. Убил бы за то, что просто существует, за живое доказательство порчи их великого семейного наследия было кровью магглов.

Тому суждено творить великие вещи. А потому, как только он отправится в Англию, она последует за ним, дабы убедиться: ее прошлое не затронет его будущее. Он достигнет совершеннолетия меньше, чем через четыре месяца, и она жаждет увидеть, как он вступит в мир и вернет все то, что

принадлежит ему по праву: его наследие, его замок. Не считаясь с теми, кто попытается его задержать.

Однажды было время, когда ей все это было не нужно. Проклятая кровь вырожденцев не давала и шанса надеяться на исполнение девичьих мечтаний. Но для Тома она желает. О, она хочет все это только для него. Она вырастит его выше всех недостойных, пресмыкающихся шлюх, подлизывающихся к нему, возвышающимся над оравой…

Внезапное громкое хихиканье со двора ворвалось на кухню через открытое окно, и она увидела, как Том прогуливается с девчонкой, скорее всего ровесницей, цепляющейся за его руку. Меропа подавила привычный гнев, утешаясь тем, что едва ли он бывал с одно и той же девушкой дважды. На сегодняшней шлюхе висело тонкое обтягивающее белое платье, а хорошенькое лицо обрамляли темные кудри. Миленькая и худенькая – такая была во вкусе Тома, подумалось ей, и вспышка иррационального гнева вновь окатила с ног до головы. Она смотрела, как девчонка прислонила сына к внешней стене нижерасположенных квартир, прильнула к нему и потянулась к розовым губам Тома, растянутых в снисходительной улыбке и…

Меропа отвернулась и с грохотом поставила в сушилку только что вымытую тарелку. Она повернулась к плите, на которой медленно варился их ужин – каштановый суп. К нему пойдет курица с тимьяном, которая все еще запекается в духовке. Она попробовала суп на вкус, соли и перца было достаточно, и добавила щепотку корицы. Занялась жареными овощами, всеми силами пытаясь игнорировать обрывки разговора между ее сыном и той шлюхой, которые долетали из приоткрытого окна.

–…mais tu me manqueras, tu sais, Thomas…

–…même pas certain que je sois choisi pour…

Меропа с силой открыла духовку, петли заскрипели. Она проверила курицу вилкой, затем более осторожно, используя палочку, полила ее соком. Простые кулинарные заклинания и движения, используемые в зельеварении – сложнее этого она ничего не делала. Закрыла духовку, и голоса стали слышны вновь.

–Tu m’écris?

–J’sais pas, ça te plairait?

–Mais arrête, Thomas, t’es trop cruel! – было произнесено с хихиканьем.

Меропа выбежала из кухни в гостиную к шкафу, где хранила лучший набор обеденной посуды и серебряные столовые приборы. Насыщенный баритоновый смех Тома эхом отражался в квартире. Меропа вернулась на кухню крепко сжимая посуду в руках, чтобы снова выглянуть в окно.

Том до сих пор прижимался к стене, одна рука на жопе девчонки, через тонкую ткань платья явно просвечивает контур. Они все еще целовались. Другая рука лежала на шее, пальцы запутались в копне волос.

Меропа с силой зажмурилась, повернулась к духовке и сделала глубокий вдох и выдох, затем еще один. Пришлось повторить примерно восемь раз, прежде чем она смогла поставить сервировочную посуду на столешницу. Ладони липкие, пальцы побелели и дрожат.

Настало время вынимать курицу из духовки, затем она аккуратно отделила грудку, крылья, ножки вёдрышки и шейку. Положила все части на большую тарелку, одну за другой. Взмах палочки – и жареные овощи плюхнулись на вторую тарелку поменьше. Наконец, все блюда взмыли вверх, включая кастрюльку с супом, и поплыли к обеденному столу в гостиной. На удивление, рука с палочкой оставалась твердой.

Тихий щелчок оповестил о прибытии Тома, как раз к ужину, и Меропа бросилась в прихожую, чтобы встретить.

– С в-возвращением, Том, – почему ее голос так дрожит?

– Мама, – приветствует Том на английском. Голос, как и лицо, ничего не выражает, словно это не он только что запускал свои руки под юбку девчонки. Волосы аккуратными волнами лежат выше линии бровей. Он вырос таким привлекательным молодым человеком: острые аристократические черты, так похожи на отцовские, бледные длинные и гибкие руки, под белой рубашкой очерчен контур широких плеч.

Он привлекает внимание каждой девушки, а иногда и парней, гуляя по улице. Меропа видела, как они поворачивают головы вслед за ним на Rue

des Francs-Bourgeois. Когда ей последний раз позволили проводить в школу, даже некоторые учителя смотрели с нескрываемым обожанием. Девчонка, с которой он только что был, явно из школы. Он бы никогда не позволил маггле коснуться себя, хотя и терпит их взгляды, это точно.

Она знала своего сына. Всегда. Ее красивый талантливый мальчик.

Меропа указала на маленький обеденный стол, уже накрытый на двоих, и Том занял свое место, не взглянув на нее. Она положила кусок белого мяса в свою тарелку, а Тому подала темное, которое он, как истинный француз, предпочитал больше. Суп она зачерпнула поварешкой и налила в маленькую миску сначала ему, потом себе. И в конце положила курицу и смесь из ее любимых жареных овощей: морковки, брюссельской капусты, спаржи.

Как и обычно, ели молча. Том читал вечерний выпуск «Ежедневного пророка», который получал по международной каминной сети из Англии с тех пор, как пошли новости о Турнире Трех Волшебников. Она наблюдала, как он подносит кусочек мяса к губам, жует, затем глотает, его адамово яблоко движется вверх-вниз.

– Хорошие новости, Том? Тебе нравится?

Он коротко смотрит, его темные глаза невыразительны в приглушенном свете.

– Да, мама, – съедает ложку супа, затем поворачивает страницу и продолжает чтение.

Всегда такой вежливый, ее красивый мальчик.

Том один раз взмахивает палочкой после завершения ужина, и тарелки с остатками еды взмывают вверх и летят прямо на кухню, где сразу же начинают мыться. Меропа мешкает, наблюдая, как Том молча заваривает две кружки жасминового чая – он такой заботливый – затем упаковывает в чемодан банки с чаем.

Они пьют молча, Том изящно опирается о кухонную столешницу. Мягкий свет закатного небо освещает лицо, заостряя контур.

Меропа хочет податься вперед и провести рукой по контуру его фарфоровой скулы. Он не разрешал дотрагиваться до себя с тех пор, как поступил на первый курс в Шармбатон.

– Том, – шепчет она, делая шаг вперед и останавливается, когда понимает, что смотрит прямо на кончик его палочки. Выражения лица Тома остается абсолютно пустым, но в его глазах горит странный огонек. Меропа вздрагивает.

–Спокойной ночи, мама, – бормочет он, и кончик палочки загорается зеленым светом.

Зрение Меропы затуманивается.

***

Том методично пробирался через воспоминания Меропы Риддл, осторожно убирая все связанное с собой. Это утомительный и довольно долгий процесс, на который у него едва ли есть время, но в то же время прекрасная практика обливиэйта. К тому времени, как он закончит, не многое останется от ее сознания для дальнейшего нормального функционирования, – так тщательно он подчистит каждый момент их взаимодействия, начиная с рождения.

Обычно, магия такого уровня не доступна кому-то его возраста и уровня магического образования, но Том практиковал легилименцию на Меропе каждую ночь с начала летних каникул. Он знал каждый уголок и закоулок сознания так же хорошо, как собственные тетради по арифметике, а потому его действия были стремительными и решительными. То, что осталось, представляло собой ряд голых эмоций.

Он отщипнул одно из воспоминаний о Меропе, следящей за ним вечером из скрытой тенями улицей третьего округа, чувствовал волны разочарования, когда он повернул за угол и она потеряла его из виду. Он разрушил воспоминание, ощущая эмоции, связанные с ним: одиночество, чувство собственности, беспомощность, они теперь отделены от самого события. Том морщится. Ему знакомо желание обладать чем-либо, но беспомощность, пусть и через восприятие другого человека, оседает

отвратительным вкусом во рту. Он тянет за нити этого воспоминания, чтобы вырвать с корнем все за раз, и без колебаний разрушает клубок.

Другое: Меропа наблюдает за ним через дверь спальной комнаты, пока он пишет в дневнике поздно ночью при голубоватом свете из палочки. Она задается вопросом, не испортит ли он себе зрение при таком плохом освещении. Но ничего не говорит, просто смотрит на своего тринадцатилетнего сына издалека, звук пера по пергаменту раздается в ушах. Том с силой тянет за воспоминание, расшатывает его и улыбается от удовольствия, когда ударная волна разрушает все подобные этому.

Он замедляется, когда достигает периода перед Шармбатоном. В эти дни он учился в местной маггловской школе, так что приходилось контактировать с Меропой каждый день. Но он знал направления ее мыслей, ловко и терпеливо разрывал каждый узелок, связанный с ним в памяти Меропы. Долгие дни, проведенные в ожидании возвращения Тома из школы, склеились с бесконечными тратами на пустяки и несчетное количество часов, ухаживания за малышом, а ранее грудничком. Он попросту стер их всех в пыль. Он остановился на последнем воспоминании Меропы о себе: она смотрела на новорожденного сына впервые где-то в грязном, плохо освещенном закутке маггловского приюта в Ист-Энде в Лондоне. Смотрела и находила в себе желание жить.

Том промедлил. Быстро соображая, он вытащил светящиеся нити воспоминания отделяя от эмоциональной составляющей. С любопытством наблюдал, как две части не желают разъединяться, как если бы сами их основы были соединены. Он потянул, и шум похожий на звук рвущегося шелка отразился эхом в теперь пустом сознании Меропы. Том вздрогнул, его уши звенели. Но две части отошли друг от друга, их рваные края блестели красным, как кровь. Том выбросил воспоминания о беременности и рождении, растоптал их. Желание жить выскользнуло в темноту ее ментального окружения, слабо пульсируя.

Он посмотрел разочарованно на пустую память Меропы, оценивая проделанную работу. Почти пожалел, что не может остаться и увидеть последствия ментального заклятия такого масштаба, но у него остались дела поважнее.

Он вернулся к себе, утер тонкую струйку пота с брови кухонным полотенцем и помыл руки. Часы показывали, что весь процесс занял почти час. Он сполоснул собственную кружку, глянул на недопитый Меропой чай, теперь абсолютно холодный.

Оставил все как есть.

Ему нужно идти.

Они отправляют его в Хогвартс быть чемпионом, в конце-то концов


End file.
